wwcbmfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Movies
2017 * November 3, 2017 – [[Thor: Ragnarok (Movie)|Thor: Ragnarok]] * November 17, 2017 – [[Justice League (Movie)|Justice League]] ''(directed by Zack Snyder)'' * ''TBA'' – Star Wars: Episode VIII * ''TBA'' – Bloodshot (Valiant/Sony) 2018 * February 16, 2018 – [[Black Panther (Movie)|Black Panther]] ''(starring Chadwick Boseman)'' * March 2: Untitled Fox Marvel film (Fox) * March 16, 2018 – [[The Flash (Movie)|The Flash]] ''(starring Ezra Miller)''The departure of director Rick Famuyima has led to reports the movie may be delayed. * April 7, 2018 – Pacific Rim 2 ?? * May 4, 2018 – [[Avengers: Infinity War (Movie)|Avengers: Infinity War]] * June 29: Untitled Fox Marvel film (Fox) * June 8, 2018 – Godzilla 2 ?? * July 6, 2018 – [[Ant-Man and the Wasp (Movie)|Ant-Man and the Wasp]] * July 13, 2018 – Untitled Fox Mystery Marvel film (Fox) * July 20, 2018 - Alita: Battle Angel (Fox) * October 5, 2018 – [[Aquaman (Movie)|Aquaman]] ''(starring Jason Momoa)'' * Novcmber 2, 2018 - Untitled Fox Marvel film (Fox) * December 21, 2018 - Spider-Man Animated Feature (Sony) * ''TBA'' – Untitled Star Wars Spin-Off 2019 * February 14, 2019 - Untitled Fox Marvel film (Fox) * March 8, 2019 – [[Captain Marvel (Movie)|Captain Marvel]] * April 5, 2019 – [[Shazam (Movie)|Shazam]] * May 3, 2019 – Untitled Avengers film * July 5, 2019 - Spider-Man 2: Untitled Sequel * November 1, 2019 – Untitled DC/Warner Bros. film * TBA – Star Wars: Episode IX 2020 * April 3, 2020 – [[Cyborg (Movie)|Cyborg]] ''(starring Ray Fisher)'' * May 1, 2020 – Untitled Marvel Film * July 10, 2020 - Untitled Marvel Studios film * July 24, 2020 - Untitled DC film ''(presumed to be [[Green Lantern Corps (Movie)|Green Lantern Corps]])'' * November 6, 2020 – Untitled Marvel Film * ''TBA'' – Untitled Star Wars Spin-Off Unscheduled * [[Justice League Part Two (Movie)|''Justice League, Part 2'']] - Reportedly pushed back on schedule in favor of the Ben Affleck-directed [[The Batman (Movie)|''The Batman'']] solo film. We're keeping the date of June 14, 2019 off the schedule until official confirmation from Warner Bros. [[The Batman (Movie)|''The Batman'']] is taking that slot. *By various reports, Warner Bros. is reportedly also developing a [[Man of Steel 2 (Movie)|''Man of Steel'']] sequel, [[Gotham City Sirens (Movie)|''Gotham City Sirens'']] film starring Margot Robbie as [[Harley Quinn (DCEU)|Harley Quinn]] and directed by David Ayer, a [[Deadshot (DCEU)|Deadshot]] solo film, a movie about [[Dark Universe (Movie)|Justice League Dark]] and a ''Suicide Squad'' sequel. * Announced but unscheduled [[Deadpool 2 (Movie)|''Deadpool'']] sequel and an [[Deadpool 3 (Movie)|X-Force]] film starring Ryan Reynolds as [[Deadpool (XMU)|Deadpool]]. *''Gambit'' (Fox) - Delayed indefinitely due to script changes and departure of its second director. There are no recent reports suggesting the film is close to going into production, making a 2017 release increasingly unlikely. * ''Fantastic Four 2'' (Fox) - Several publications have reported the release date has been changed from June 2017 to TBD, and while there hasn't been any official confirmation by Fox, this seems like a very likely bet with the future of the current incarnation of the franchise very much in doubt. * Star Trek 3 Footnotes